


Неделей ранее

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Cousin Incest, Doctor Ben Solo, Doctor/Patient, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Medical Examination, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Pelvic Exam, Vaginal Fingering, Very brief buttstuff, patient Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: На свой первый гинекологический осмотр Рей шла к тете Лее. И, казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Weak Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046748) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Сегодня настал тот самый день. Чужой человек должен будет заглянуть Рей в вагину.

Как-то не по себе было думать об этом именно так: _вагина_. Фу-у! Не будь папа врачом и не настаивай так на приеме, она бы с радостью переносила его еще целую вечность. Что там может быть не так? С месячными у Рей полный порядок. Ну, худенькая она для своего возраста, но что с того? Мамочка у нее такая же.

Но папа сказал: ей уже шестнадцать, надо сходить и убедиться, что все в норме. Вот так ее и записали на осмотр к тете Лее — гинекологу по совместительству, и ничто, казалось бы, не предвещало неприятностей.

Напевая себе под нос, Рей нервно постукивала кроссовком по ножке кресла, дожидаясь, когда придет ее очередь в скромной, тихой приемной. Все под контролем! Все будет хорошо! Тетя Лея — доктор, как папа, и в том, что ее ожидает, нет ничего постыдного. Медики прежде всего профессионалы. Не о чем переживать.

— Рей?

Рей подняла голову на голос медсестры — та приветливо улыбнулась, выглядывая из-за двери в смежный кабинет. Так, спокойней. Спокойней. Все будет хорошо.

Женщина сопроводила ее по короткому коридору до еще одной открытой двери в самом конце. Едва Рей переступила порог, как ее сердце гулко застучало — на глаза попалось гинекологическое кресло и лежащий на нем одноразовый больничный халат. О боже… Дома Рей побрилась, но… но нормально ли бриться перед осмотром? Вдруг они еще подумают, что она _готовилась_?..

— Итак, сейчас, пока ждем доктора, я кое-что измерю, — сказала медсестра. На ее бейджике значилось: «Делайла».

Подрагивая от волнения, Рей кивнула в ответ. Она присела на край высоченного кресла и безучастно позволила женщине измерить ей давление (через верх, конечно) и пульс. Еще Делайла поинтересовалась, живет ли она половой жизнью, на что Рей, вспыхнув, энергично замотала головой. Нет. Что вы.

Кабинет тети Леи казался тесноватым, но, по крайней мере, радовал стерильной чистотой. Рей покосилась на торчащие вверх скобы для ног, и ужас сковал ее сердце. Господи, какой кошмар!

Закончив с заполнением карты, Делайла велела снимать все, надевать халат и вышла, и как только дверь за ней закрылась, Рей поняла, что готова расплакаться. Это были какие-то странные слезы, щемящее напряжение, взявшее ее за горло и наполнявшее глаза обжигающей влагой. Так унизительно… И стыдно! Тетя Лея увидит ее влагалище!

Но делать было нечего, и Рей послушно спрыгнула на пол, принимаясь снимать все: верхнюю одежду, лифчик, трусики… Оставшись голой, в одном хлипком больничном халате, она сложила белье и попыталась смущенно подпихнуть его под джинсы, прежде чем взгромоздиться на похрустывающую бумагу, застилавшую кресло. Слезы щекотали уголки глаз. Все будет хорошо!.. Это — неотъемлемая часть жизни любой девушки…

В дверь кто-то постучал. На этот раз сердце подскочило к самому горлу.

— В-войдите, — прохрипела Рей.

Дверь распахивалась вовнутрь, поэтому Рей не сразу заметила, кто вошел, пока та не закрылась, а когда та закрылась… Срань господня!.. Что за срань творится!!!

Там стоял ее кузен Бен с ноутбуком под мышкой и кроткой улыбкой на хорошо знакомом ей лице. На нем был белый халат, очки, а черные волосы убраны вверх, но так, чтобы прикрывать уши. Рей знала, как трепетно он к ним относится.

Не сводя с него вытаращенных глаз, Рей смотрела, как он неспешно следовал к рабочему столику и с будничным видом открывал ноутбук. Его черные туфли кликали по линолеуму. Разнесся приятный аромат его одеколона.

— Привет, Рей, — как ни в чем не бывало пробормотал Бен, изучая экран компьютера. Пролистал что-то. — Как поживаешь?

 _Хорошо_ — с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз на вечере пиццы в пятницу дома у тети Леи и дяди Хана. Бен тоже был врачом, пошел по стопам матери, но… Честно говоря, Рей бы предпочла, чтобы осмотр проводила тетя Лея.

— Эм-м… — судорожно стиснув пальцы, Рей взглянула на широкую спину Бена. — А тетя Лея… она…

— Она занята произведением аборта, — улыбнулся Бен, повернувшись к ней, и непринужденно сложил на груди руки. — Но ты здесь не для этого. Или я не прав?

— Нет!.. То есть нет. Нет. Папа сказал, что я… что мне нужно сходить на осмотр.

Бен склонил голову набок, затем кивнул. Рей почувствовала, как у нее трясутся колени. Этого просто не может быть. Он же не собирается…

— Ты нервничаешь? — вкрадчиво осведомился кузен.

Рей коротко кивнула и не выдержала — слезы полились ручьем. Она зарыдала, и Бен, надув губы, плавно подошел и обнял, утешая. Кто-то постучал, вероятно, интересуясь, что тут за шум, но Бен отмахнулся. Он был теплым… сильным, прям как дядя Хан, хотя едва ли разделял его вселенское радушие.

Папа говорил, что осмотр проведет тетя Лея. Может, попросить перенести прием? Рей не сомневалась, что предпочла бы тетю. Бен протянул ей салфетки и ободряюще опустил свою до нелепости большую ладонь на ее голое колено. Пальчики ног в скобах невольно поджались.

— Все в порядке, — заверил Бен, его низкий голос лился мягко, как обычно, когда он обращался к ней. — Это всего лишь простой осмотр, обычная процедура.

— Н-но… Те-тетя Л-Лея…

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, солнышко. Тетя Лея занята, а я такой же врач, как она.

Верно. Верно, он врач. А врачи прежде всего профессионалы, специалисты в своем деле, а Бен еще и член семьи, поэтому бояться нечего. Все те походы, уроки плаванья… Нет, Бен ни за что не причинит ей вреда. Это ж Бен.

Рей заставила себя кивнуть и вытерла нос. Ладно. Хватит. Пора повзрослеть и вести себя серьезно.

— Вот так, расслабься, — проворковал Бен и прикоснулся губами к ее волосам. — Ты можешь мне доверять.

Выкинув салфетки, он вернулся к ноутбуку, нажал пару клавиш, прежде чем закрыть его, и полез в шкафчик над раковиной. На свет появилась бутыль смазки, одноразовые перчатки и сверкающий металлический инструмент, один вид которого заставил каждый мускул в теле Рей сжаться от ужаса. Зеркало! То самое!.. Оно порвет ее!

Бен встал сбоку от кресла, фиксируя спинку ниже, чтобы позволить ей лечь, и Рей растеклась по ней, надеясь не опозориться и закончить с этим кошмаром, обойдясь без истерики.

— Дома ты не пробовала пальпировать себя самостоятельно? — спросил вдруг Бен, указав на ее грудь.

— Н-нет, — помотала Рей головой и уставилась в потолок. Кузен нависал над ней. — А н-надо было?

— Стоило бы. Это несложно, и если ты обнаружишь странные уплотнения, болезненные места, следует лишний раз провериться. Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как это делается?

Рей робко пожала плечами. Бен расстегнул верх ее халата и скользнул рукой внутрь, накрывая ладонью целую грудь. Его пальцы слегка сжались. Что-то внизу живота растеклось теплом.

— Начинай отсюда и последовательно по спирали выше. Осторожным кругами. Расслабься, вытяни руку над головой. — У Бена были нежные пальцы. Он аккуратно демонстрировал то, о чем говорил, массируя ее маленькую грудь, поднимаясь все ближе к ареоле. — Тебе все понятно? Да, и не забывай проверять под мышками. Туда тоже уходят ткани молочных желез.

— О’кей, — тихо пробормотала Рей.

Бен начал задевать сосок, и ей пришлось стиснуть зубы. Кончики его пальцев надавили — и сжали, охватывая ее грудь. Рей резко задержала дыхание и зажмурилась.

— Просто проверяю, нет ли выделений, — пояснил Бен, переходя на другую грудь. — Когда-нибудь замечала нечто подобное?

— Нет.

— Ты ведь не принимаешь противозачаточные?

Рей слегка покачала головой. Нет. Хотя папа настаивал, чтобы она начинала. Наконец Бен убрал руку и застегнул халат, позволив ей выдохнуть.

— Я могу прописать тебе некоторые, — предложил он, присаживаясь на табуретку перед креслом. У Рей замерло сердце. — Или обсудим варианты.

— Я н-не знаю. Не уверена, нужно ли мне это.

Кузен кивнул, пожимая плечами. И с громким щелчком натянул одноразовые перчатки.

— Хорошо. Это тоже допустимо.

Бен подвез ближе лоток с инструментами, и Рей инстинктивно сжала колени. Она неотрывно следила, как он выдавливает смазку на бумажное полотенце, и уронила голову, чувствуя головокружение и внезапный приступ тошноты. Сейчас Бен засунет в нее свои пальцы. Мысль казалась ненормальной. Некстати вспомнилось, как в вечер пиццы, неделю назад, он поругался со своей, теперь уже бывшей, невестой.

Рей поняла, что у нее трясутся ноги. Так, расслабиться!.. Просто расслабиться. Не хватало опозориться, снова расплакавшись, как маленькая.

Прохладная рука, затянутая в одноразовую перчатку, коснулась ее колена.

— Все в порядке, милая. Я быстро проведу пальцевый ректальный осмотр, чтобы нащупать уплотнения, если таковые имеются, и с помощью зеркала возьму мазок из шейки матки. Звучит не страшно?

— Н-не страшно, — заикнулась Рей.

— Умница. Теперь подвинься ко мне, на самый край кресла.

Она сползла чуть ниже и вскоре почувствовала, как Бен задел внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. А затем его пальцы скользнули дальше, и все ее тело будто одеревенело. Ощущения были неудобными, непривычными… Странными до усрачки! Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Он легким движением провел вдоль ее щели. Рей задрожала, сжимая кулаки по бокам.

— Ну, здесь у нас все выглядит прилично, — промурлыкал Бен. Его палец прошел сквозь ее складки — то, на что она решалась всего несколько раз в жизни. — Тебе кто-то посоветовал побриться?

— Роуз сказала, что так… так чище.

— Это не совсем верно. В результате ты можешь заработать всякие неприятности, например, вросшие волосы. — Кончик его пальца продвинулся выше и попал в чувствительный бугорок, от прикосновения к которому у Рей перехватило дыхание. — Лучше не стоит.

Он не задержался на этом месте, и пытка продолжилась. Рей содрогнулась, когда Бен мягко ввел палец, проникая внутрь до костяшки. Это… вызывало странные ощущения. Ее тело распирало, так как кузен Бен держал в ней свой палец! Какой-то безумный день.

Табуретка скрипнула, когда Бен поднялся, вставая между ее колен. Рей распахнула глаза, глядя, как он улыбается и прижимает вторую ладонь к ее лобку. Такой высокий, что заслонял собой свет…

— Всего лишь нащупываю уплотнения, — успокаивающе заметил он и протолкнулся внутрь вторым пальцем, вырывая у нее судорожный вздох. — Хм, у тебя уже отсутствует девственная плева?

— На… наверное, — Рей сглотнула и попыталась взять себя в руки. Все нормально. Бен прежде всего врач.

В нижней части живота что-то томительно сжалось, когда его рука снова задвигалась, поглаживая то местечко, которое лишало ее возможности ровно дышать. Рей заерзала, чувствуя новый комок, подкативший к горлу, и попыталась не выдать себя. Ощущения… казались странными. Его пальцы были больше, чем у нее, и от этого казалось, что ее тело заполнено _до предела_. Хотелось надеяться, что процедура почти закончена.

Свободной рукой Бен провел по ее животу.

— Совсем не страшно, правда?

Там, где пальцы Бена гладили ее, скручивался жар, и Рей в смятении напряглась. Господи… Она испытывала подобное… дома. И точно не хотела повторить это на глазах своего кузена. Но что ей делать? Сказать ему? Может, это вполне нормально… или нет, поднимать такой вопрос?.. Станет только еще более неловко?..

Прошла минута, может, две, но мышцы затрепетали, и Рей с ужасом осознала, что… _реагирует_ на его манипуляции. Она прикрыла лицо рукой, чутко ощущая толкающиеся пальцы Бена, массирующие то самое место… И напряжение нарастало. Нормально ли это? Так и должно быть на осмотре?..

Рука в перчатке легла ей на предплечье.

— Все нормально, солнышко. Посмотри на меня. — Движения пальцев замедлились, зато стали чуть настойчивее. — Ну же.

Плотная ткань медицинского халата пощекотала ее голый живот, и Рей запаниковала, распахнув глаза. Кузен наклонился к ней, обхватывая ладонью ее лицо, и потерся о ее волосы. Округлив глаза, Рей испуганно дернулась, но он шепнул что-то утешительное и провел кончиком большого пальца по ее плотно сжатым губам. От Бена исходило тепло, и пусть он совсем не давил на нее своим весом, Рей казалось, что она задыхается.

— Тише, — выдохнул он, не переставая проталкивать пальцы внутрь, и ее ноги, прижатые к его бедрам, затряслись так, что задребезжали скобы. — С тобой почти все, малышка.

Почти… Рей всхлипнула, напуганная этим закручивающимся узлом внутри, мало походившим на то, что случалось дома, в ее собственной постели. Бен поцеловал ее в висок, и она схватилась за его халат, сжимая его в кулачках и пряча в нем лицо, и так принялась безудержно кончать. Бедра непроизвольно подались выше, сотрясаясь под его пальцами — от бурных сокращений ее бросило в жар. Дыхание сбилось, заставляя без остановки сглатывать в мигом пересохшем горле. Нет, это совершенно не напоминало то, как она трогала себя дома.

— Вот так, — вздох Бена обдал ее кожу влажным теплом с привкусом мяты. Он понизил голос: — Вот и она… Моя хорошая девочка.

От его слов ее пробрало, а через миг оргазм схлынул, хотя тело продолжало дрожать. Рей вцепилась в халат кузена мертвой хваткой, не в силах разжать пальцы… Это ненормально… Это не может быть нормально!..

Бен коснулся губами ее щеки, одновременно вынимая пальцы, но — не успела она даже попытаться что-то сказать, как они прошлись по ней и надавили ниже. Рей осеклась, чувствуя, как его палец нежно вошел ей в попку. Сердце заколотилось, грозя вырваться из груди, и она уткнулась взглядом за его плечо, в бежевую стену.

— Убеждаюсь, нет ли шишек, — прошелестело над ее ухом.

Это длилось всего мгновение, а потом Бен убрал руку, выбросил перчатки и отошел к раковине мыть руки. Рей бессмысленно блуждала взглядом по потолку, ее знобило. Тупая ноющая боль перестала быть только физической.

— Все. — Диспенсер зашуршал, выдав бумажное полотенце. — Мазок сделаем в следующий раз.

Рей казалось, что она не в состоянии двигаться, но оставаться выставленной напоказ представлялось еще худшим. Вся дрожа, Рей заставила себя медленно принять сидячее положение. Стараясь не смотреть на Бена, улыбающегося ей из-за ноутбука.

Она не могла понять, почему чувствует себя такой грязной. Папа обещал, что после осмотра ничего не изменится, что все будет хорошо… Это нормально, что она испытала оргазм? Бен все понял? Он не мог не заметить!

— Можешь одеться, — бросил он, вешая стетоскоп на шею. — Никаких проблем нет. Я также выпишу рецепт на противозачаточные.

— Я… Я не хочу…

Бен поднял ноутбук и неторопливо прошествовал к смотровому креслу. Взял Рей за щечку и улыбнулся так, что у нее мурашки побежали по коже. На миг Рей померещилось, что на нее смотрит кто-то совершенно незнакомый.

— Лучше перестраховаться, — промурлыкал он, — чем жалеть о последствиях.

Вскинув брови, он поцеловал ее в лоб, прежде чем покинуть кабинет. Вспотевшее тело Рей остывало, она осталась в одиночестве, не зная, что и думать или говорить.


	2. Chapter 2

Все последующие недели Рей думала только об осмотре: когда ложилась спать, когда вставала, когда сидела в школе. Несколько дней после него немного побаливало внизу живота, но душевная боль не проходила вообще, пуская корни все глубже — иногда по ночам Рей просыпалась вся дрожа и в поту. Что-то неправильное случилось во время осмотра, и Бен точно об этом знал.

Однако Рей держала свои тревоги при себе. Папа радовался, что осмотр не выявил ничего серьезного, а тетя Лея извинялась за то, что оказалась занята, поэтому к концу марта сумятица понемногу рассеялась. Возможно, это действительно было просто _ошибкой_. Бен — ее кузен, в конце концов, к тому же он — самый настоящий врач, пошел по стопам тети Леи. Он бы не стал специально… ничего делать.

Ведь так?

— Эй, Рей!

Вылетевший из ниоткуда мяч врезался Рей прямо в живот. Вскрикнув, она осела на землю — все мысли о Бене выскочили из головы от резкой боли справа внизу. Рей любила спортивные игры, поэтому удары всевозможных мячей были ей не в новинку, но сейчас боль была какой-то не такой.

Тренер дал свисток и подбежал к ней, помог встать на ноги. Дэмерон тупо ржал, но заткнулся, когда возмущенная Роуз налетела на него с обвинениями.

— Ладно, — с досадой вздохнул тренер. — По, в кабинет директора.

— За что? — ухмыльнулся тот, отмахиваясь от Роуз. — Это просто несчастный случай!

— Ты сбил ее с ног! — гневно воскликнула Роуз, ткнув ему пальцем в лицо. По прищурился на нее. — Придурок!

Перебранка разгоралась, но у Рей так перехватило дыхание, что ей было все равно. Боль пронзала бок, отдаваясь в ногу, такая сильная, что невозможно было вдохнуть. Как больно! Да что такое?!

Спустя некоторое время стало чуть полегче, и Рей смогла, ковыляя, дождаться конца уроков. Добравшись домой, она почувствовала себя заметно лучше, но папа, едва увидев ее, разразился нервным припадком.

— Я сейчас же звоню родителям По! — взвился он. — Где болит?! Надо ехать в больницу!

— Со мной все в порядке, пап, — ответила Рей. Опустившись на диван, она поморщилась и резко втянула воздух. — Жить буду.

Был солнечный пятничный день, и папа отлучился со своей смены в реанимации, поэтому был ужасно взвинчен. Он ходил по дому с телефоном в руке, а Рей смотрела в потолок, ощущая мутную тошноту. Внизу живота противно ныло, но будь это что-то серьезное, она бы, наверное, уже умерла?..

Папа быстрым шагом вернулся в гостиную, подергивая свою седеющую бороду, и взмахнул телефоном.

— Быстрее, собирайся, Бен сделает тебе УЗИ!

У Рей сжалось в груди. Она замотала головой и попыталась еще раз убедить его, что все окей, но папа остался непреклонен и вытолкал ее за дверь.

— Вдруг это разрыв кисты яичника! — выдохнул он, возясь с дверным замком. — Бен быстро глянет, и если он ничего не найдет, я отвезу тебя в неотложку!

— Ну пожалуйста, у меня все в порядке! Ну правда, все окей! Нам не стоит беспокоить…

Рей не смогла произнести его имя. Оно застряло в горле и душило ее, пока папа заботливо не похлопал ее по спине. Придерживая, он довел ее до минивэна, бормоча про то, что он устроит Шаре Бэй и каким отвратительным грубияном вырос По. Рей села и вздрогнула, когда захлопнулась дверь.

Папа вел машину к новому дому Бена, куда тот переехал вскоре после разрыва с невестой: это был большой дом из потемневшего красного кирпича, как в каком-нибудь старом замке. Папа затормозил прямо у входа и велел Рей не шевелиться и расслабиться, как будто она могла вот-вот откинуть ласты. Сложив руки на груди, она глядела из-под ресниц, как папа взбегает по лестнице и трезвонит в дверь. Ее сердце заколотилось как бешеное.

Бен вскоре открыл и улыбнулся, оперевшись рукой в дверной косяк.

Папа оживленно заговорил, кивая на машину, и Бен кивнул в ответ — сегодня на нем были свитер с джинсами, и он, наверное, пришел в полный _восторг_ , что его побеспокоили в выходной. Рей угрюмо смотрела в окно, слушая стук собственного сердца. Вдруг темные глаза Бена встретились с ее глазами, и она поспешно отвернулась.

Через пару секунд дверь машины открылась. Рей вздрогнула.

— Прямо мячом в живот! — сокрушался папа. — И теперь ей очень больно! У ее матери часто случались кисты, и были очень похожие симптомы, когда одна из них разрывалась!

Бен наклонился и, не спрашивая разрешения, положил руку ей на живот. Рей поневоле поджала пальцы ног и сжала кулаки — ногти впились в кожу ладоней.

— Так больно, Рей? — спросил он, надавливая.

Все, на что она смогла, это кивнуть. Да. Если тычешь в больное место, будет _больно_! Очень! Бен слегка пошевелил пальцами, ощупывая ее, почти как на осмотре.

— Я отвезу ее в свой кабинет и сделаю трансвагинальное УЗИ, чтобы удостовериться. При разрывах боль и тошнота — частые явления, но хирургическое вмешательство требуется не всегда.

— Ох, спасибо, Бен! — Папа провел ладонью по лицу и отвел взгляд, пряча слезы. Вечно у него были глаза на мокром месте! — Я не могу потерять ее. Я уже потерял ее мать…

— Я еще _здесь_ , вообще-то! — рявкнула Рей.

Вместо ответа папа просто наклонился к ней и сдавил в объятиях. Его борода оцарапала ей щеку, и Рей оттолкнула его, чтобы он отстал и закрывал уже дверь машины. Перспектива снова оказаться наедине с кузеном Беном не способствовала хорошему настрою.

Но Рей не могла заставить себя рассказать отцу. Он влез в машину, бормоча слова благодарности и повторяя, какой Бен замечательный, и ей оставалось просто кивнуть в ступоре, внутренне содрогаясь. Но вдруг память сыграла с ней злую шутку? Рей рылась в гугле — женщины взаправду испытывают оргазм у гинеколога, такое не редкость…

И она вздрогнула. Нет. То, что делал Бен, казалось намеренным. Грязным. Это не было простой случайностью.

Папа подъехал к входу в больницу и торопливо выбрался из машины. Рей сидела на месте, не в силах решить, следует ли собраться с духом и сказать ему, когда дверь распахнулась.

Там стоял Бен — наклонившись, он подхватил ее одним плавным движением, так что Рей успела только вцепиться в его свитер. Сердце колотилось где-то в ушах. О, нет… Нет, нет… Пожалуйста, не надо… Нет…

— Мы ненадолго, — сообщил Бен, удобнее перекладывая ее на руках. — Если хочешь, можешь подождать внутри, Люк.

С этими словами он унес ее в здание, и Рей потеряла папу из виду. Она облизала пересохшие губы, дрожа как осенний лист, — проходившие мимо люди улыбались, умиляясь _галантности_ Бена. Звуки словно замедлились, превратившись в звон в ушах, когда Бен вошел в лифт, а двери за ним медленно закрылись.

Рей притихла. Разглядывая кнопки этажей, она крепче стискивала свитер кузена. Здесь неожиданно оказалось очень холодно.

Впрочем, Бен тоже не произнес ни слова. Он хранил молчание всю дорогу, пока не толкнул плечом дверь своего кабинета. При виде его медсестра радостно оживилась, коротко взглянув на Рей, которая готова была вот-вот расплакаться. Крохи решимости как ветром сдуло — как ей рассказать об этом?! Рей знала, что просто не сможет. Ей никто не поверит!

— Аппарат УЗИ занят? — спросил Бен, понизив голос.

— Нет, сейчас нет, сэр, — медсестра глянула за плечо. — Могу попросить Делайлу провести процедуру.

— О, в этом нет никакой необходимости, — он похлопал Рей по бедру и сжал его. — С моей бедной кузиной произошел несчастный случай на уроке физкультуры, поэтому ее отец попросил меня взглянуть. Она нервничает в присутствии незнакомых людей.

Медсестра кивнула, с умилением помахав Рей, прежде чем Бен понес ее в процедурную.

Рей чувствовала, как вспотели ладони. Лампы мелькали перед глазами, пока Бен шагал по узкому коридору в самую дальнюю комнату, где стоял странный аппарат на колесиках и кресло — точно такое же, как в прошлый раз. Из него торчали те же скобы, а застилали его те же шелестящие простыни — от этого зрелища Рей тоскливо заскулила.

Бен толкнул дверь локтем, закрывая. Ткнулся носом в волосы Рей.

— Тише-тише, — он бережно опустил ее в кресло, нависая над ней, как в тот раз. Потянулся к ее джинсам. — Я всего лишь хочу провести небольшой осмотр.

Стянув с нее штаны вместе с бельем, он переложил ее ноги в скобы. Рей смотрела, как Бен аккуратно складывает ее вещи на стул, как открывает шкафчик, доставая какие-то штуки, которые ставил на поднос. Все начиналось как в тот раз: он не пялился, не задерживал руки, где не следует, не делал ничего, что могло бы вызвать у нее подозрения, но Рей не сомневалась — что-то будет.

Потом Бен ушел на минуту и, вернувшись уже в белом халате, вымыл руки.

— Не могла бы ты снять футболку, дорогая? — попросил он. — Тебе лучше переодеться в халат.

Рей замялась, но выполнила указание, слишком боясь сказать «нет». Справедливости ради, живот все-таки болел, и это немного тревожило, вдруг что-то действительно не так. Может, этот осмотр пройдет по-другому...

Бен вручил ей халат, который она проворно натянула через голову, а он тем временем повернул аппарат и включил его. На подносе виднелось много всяких штук.

— Больно не будет, — пообещал Бен, а аппарат тихо запищал. — Главное, расслабься, договорились?

Рей раньше видела разные приборы УЗИ, но этот выглядел по-другому. Бен надел перчатки и разорвал какой-то пластиковый пакетик — спустя мгновение она поняла, что это был презерватив.

Рей напряглась — он раскатал презерватив по датчику, но это его движение почему-то заставило ее сжаться еще сильнее. Бен размазал по нему лубрикант, и Рей замотала головой. Нет, нет, нет… Оно что, должно впихнуться в нее?!

Пальцы Бена коснулись ее колена.

— Тише… спокойней. — Эта Штука прижалась к ней, большая, липкая и холодная. — Это самый простой способ заглянуть в тебя.

— Пожалуйста… — просипела Рей, наконец обретая дар речи, но было уже слишком поздно.

Он надавил, и ее тело уступило. Сжавшаяся, испуганная, Рей сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как Штука проникает, погружается в нее, и жалобно заныла. Бен отстраненно прошептал, что ей надо успокоиться, и принялся щелкать пальцами по размытому серому экрану компьютера.

Оно _мешало_. Крепко зажмурившись, Рей заерзала, с трудом подавляя вопль. Бен проталкивал Штуку дальше, двигая ею в разные стороны, да так, что в конце концов Рей не удержалась и вскрикнула.

— Прости, малышка, — пробормотал Бен. Он слегка повернул датчик, раздалось влажное хлюпанье. — У тебя парочка обыкновенных кист, но точнее сказать сложно. Я закажу анализ крови и компьютерную томографию, но… — Бен щелкнул языком. — _Не похоже_ , что это серьезный разрыв.

Наконец он извлек из нее Штуку. Наверное, прошло минут двадцать — а может, час, Рей не помнила. Пока он откладывал эту ужасную вещь в сторону, у нее дрожали колени, а по щекам катились горячие слезы. Но ей было холодно. Больно. И так хотелось домой!

— Ты начала принимать противозачаточные? — спросил Бен, стягивая перчатки.

Рей вяло кивнула. Ага.

Он отодвинул аппарат УЗИ и шагнул между скоб — вставая между ее бедер. Рей сглотнула и закрыла глаза, ожидая, что он поможет ей вылезти.

Кончики чужих пальцев коснулись внутренней поверхности ее бедер.

— Хорошая девочка. Твоего отца удар хватит, если ты забеременеешь.

Она нахмурилась, потому что не занималась сексом, ей не надо было беспокоиться об этом — и тогда услышала звук расстегиваемой молнии.

Рей распахнула глаза, вскинув голову как раз в тот момент, когда Бен приблизился к ней. Его ладонь легла ей на лицо, закрывая рот, и она дернулась всем телом — скобы задребезжали под шуршание простыней. Дыхание Бена коснулось ее виска, и что-то горячее и большое надавило там внизу — еще влажная от лубриканта Рей испустила удивленный вздох.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошелестел Бен. Он поцеловал ее в висок, пробираясь дальше и не обращая внимания на ее панические всхлипы. — Веди себя хорошо.

На датчик совсем не походило: член Бена был мягче и теплее — Бен продолжал постепенно вводить его внутрь. Тяжелое тело кузена пригвоздило ее к креслу, и Рей оставалось только вздрагивать, лихорадочно дыша в его ладонь. Ее бедра тряслись, прижатые к нему, но Рей удалось немного раздвинуть их, давая ему скользнуть глубже. Так меньше болело.

Резким толчком бедер Бен вошел в нее до упора. Ее распирало изнутри, и Рей стиснула зубы, зажав в кулачках его халат. Из горла вырывалось паническое дыхание. Бен был внутри нее! Он занимался с ней сексом, даже когда притормозил ненадолго, чтобы сыто вдохнуть полной грудью.

— О, Рей… Солнышко, — его голос стал тихим, бархатистым. — Ты такая красивая… Такая милая нежная малышка…

У нее кружилась голова. Большим пальцем Бен погладил ее подбородок — она чувствовала, как член протискивается вдоль узких стенок, чувствовала поцелуй в щеку и закатила глаза, когда кузен толкнулся вперед. Он словно смаковал каждое движение, двигаясь медленнее, чем она подсматривала в порно. Ее мышцы лихорадочно сжимались, и — несмотря на тошноту от отвращения к самой себе — она осознала, что этим только помогает его стимулировать.

Бен убрал руку от ее рта и обхватил ее щеку. Рей всхлипнула, но он коротко прижался к ее губам поцелуем и что-то зашептал, тихо и жарко. Она не понимала, что он говорит. Его тело придавливало ее, она не могла вырваться.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипела Рей. — Пожалуйста…

Бен прижался носом к ее шее, ритмично подаваясь вперед. Ее сбившееся дыхание смешалось с его вздохами, и она уперлась ногами в скобы. Но спасения не было.

— Тихо и смирно, — промурлыкал Бен и ускорил темп. Член внутри задергался. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь прервал мой прием с моей маленькой Рей.

Из коридора доносились голоса, но Рей не могла собраться с силами, чтобы позвать на помощь. Поэтому просто лежала, пойманная, как в ловушку, под Беном — его бедра бились об нее все быстрее, сильнее, пока он не начал практически вбиваться в нее, шумно дыша ей в волосы… Наверное, виной всему было безостановочное давление, вязкое напряжение внутри, но ее тело отозвалось, и Рей отвернулась, чувствуя, как внизу живота скручивается тепло. Нет… Она не хотела, чтобы…

Бен поцеловал ее в уголок губ.

— Вот так, малышка. Вот и все. Просто позволь этому случиться.

Не в силах сопротивляться, Рей тихо застонала сквозь зубы — оргазм неотвратимо настиг ее, сотрясая все тело, и, когда он стих, Бен наградил ее жадным поцелуем. Она все еще дрожала, когда раздался аккуратный стук в дверь.

— Бен? Рей?

Бен оторвался от нее, даже не потрудившись прикрыть ей рот. Сердце Рей гулко застучало.

— Да?.. — Бен прочистил горло.

— Все в порядке? — спросил голос тети Леи. — Люк сказал что-то о разрыве кисты.

У Рей пересохло во рту. Бен все еще был внутри нее, его член разбух и пульсировал, тоже близкий к разрядке. Кузен облизал губы, прикрывая потемневшие глаза.

— У нас все хорошо, — отозвался он. Голос совсем не выдавал его, и он _возобновил_ движения бедер. — Пришлось объяснять Рей принцип действия ультразвука, — он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и смахнул растрепанные волосы с ее лица. — Мы беседовали.

— О-у. Ну ладно, — Лея побарабанила пальцами по двери. — Как закончишь, дай мне знать. Люк там с ума сходит.

Большая ручища Бена сгребла Рей за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Он улыбнулся, но в этой улыбке не было ни капли доброжелательности.

— Скажи ему, что беспокоиться не о чем. Рей — хорошая девочка.

Шаги стали удаляться по коридору, и Бен приоткрыл губы, усиленно работая бедрами. Он снова навалился на Рей, и она зажмурилась. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы все закончилось… Просто хотелось домой.

— Ты ведь хорошая папина девочка? — мурлыкнул он. — Как думаешь, папочка все еще будет считать тебя хорошей, когда ты будешь по уши в моей сперме?

Рей содрогнулась, слезы покатились по щекам. Нет. Не будет.

Бен жадно сцеловал их и зашептал:

— Все в порядке… В порядке. Теперь ты — моя хорошая девочка, солнышко. Вся моя.

Он принялся с остервенением трахать ее, и Рей сжала его свитер, содрогаясь от ожесточенных толчков. Бен выдыхал ей в шею, влажно и рвано, а потом застонал и содрогнулся. Рей охватил ужас — она поняла, что он кончает, навалившись на нее всем своим телом. И уперлась руками ему в грудь.

— О, Рей, о… — Бен резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Да-а… Он весь твой, солнышко. Весь твой.

Что-то теплое, влажное, заполняло ее тело, пока он изливался внутри нее. Его член пульсировал — ему было тесно в ее теле, но Бен по-прежнему подавался вперед, растягивая оргазм. Наверное, ему было хорошо.

Бен с удовольствием перевел дыхание, а потом затих. Приложился губами к ее шее, прихватывая зубами кожу, а Рей застыла, глядя за его плечо в потолок. Она чувствовала, как его сперма сочится из нее.

— Моя хорошая девочка… — прошептал Бен, отводя волосы ей за ухо. — А теперь давай сделаем анализы.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Weak Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046748) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
